Puzzled
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: After Shiemi had "rejected", if you will, his invitation to the festival, Rin spends most of his day on his bed as he thought on what should he do now. At some point, his mind focus on only one girl; Izumo. But at the same time, he stills feels something for Shiemi. One-shot.


(A/N): Here, have some more of RinxIzumo. /throws fic at you.

* * *

'_Why do I want to invite Izumo?_'

Simple as that. But, he wanted to at least know why such question crossed his mind again. First, it was before he thought of inviting Shiemi, who rejected him since she wanted to go with Yukio. Now, he was lying on his bed, his mind was spinning around and trying to process what happened at the same time.

"So, she likes him after all..." Sigh.

To be fair, she didn't reject him officially because of the fact that he did not even got the chance to ask her out to the festival. Perhaps it was, indeed, the best to let her talk first. That way it wouldn't have been like she legitimaly rejected him.

Shima tried to invite Izumo before and she rejected him saying she was not going to waste time there when she could be studying for the up coming exams. Paku had already a date and all the girls that he and his pinkette friend tried to invite had already a couple. How depressing. Were they two the only that wanted to go and didn't have a date?

'_Maybe if I ask Izumo..._' With more determination this time.

No.

He shook his head, trying to rush that thought out of his mind. Rin wanted to go with Shiemi! That's right, he only wanted to go with Shiemi. Just Shiemi.

'_... Shiemi ..._'

Shiemi. But... Shiemi was going to go with Yukio, as far as he knew.

'... _Izumo_ ...'

Even if he tried, he couldn't get the purple-haired girl out of his mind. Was it because he couldn't go with the blonde...? But then again, he had thought plenty of times to invite Izumo but was insecure whether to do it or not since she could've already had a date by then. Now that he knew that she was not going to go, he had to... Just forget about her. About everything. It was certainly not going to help at all to just think how the two girls- no, the only girl he wanted to invite wouldn't go with him.

"... Izumo."

It wouldn't matter if he wanted to ask her, either way. She would surely reject him. Then again, he can be persistent. But, he could do the same to get the date with Shiemi so why didn't he just...? It was that she said she was going to ask his brother. It was that. Right? He shouldn't feel so beaten up about that. She didn't even rejected him! He should feel relieved that he didn't got the chance to tell her and te ger rejected, for real.

Sigh.

"Shima will get mad if I ask Izumo..."

Although, the most likely thing was that he was hunting for girls right now. So, that meant, he only would be jealous of Rin, right? He wouldn't take it that big of a deal. Rin could get out of the bed right now and run over to wherever the byakko tamer was but... Wait. Why he was planning this so much? It was not like he was going to do it anyway.

'The only girl he wanted to go out with was Izumo- No! Shiemi!' He brought his hands to the head, pulling his hair as he struggled to resolve the sudden puzzle his feelings had became. To feel like that towards the purple-haired girl. It was wrong, that's what he thought, it was wrong on so many levels. At this point, the situation on his brain seemed more like he was pushing his feelings for Shiemi, he was forcing himself to believe he liked the blonde, that he only wanted to ask her out. Only her. A part of him was quite aware of the fact of how awful he was lying but still, he tried to deny it. Rin did not know whether it was good or not to have feelings, maybe even stronger feelings, towards Izumo. Just thinking about it over and over again made him realice things he had not thought of before. Things related to that tsundere girl.

He bit his lip and sat up on his bed. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he dragged himiself to the bathroom. There, he washed his face quickly, then after staring at the mirror with tired eyes that would resemble the look of a certain sweet-loving demon -admiring himself perhaps, but that was not the case today- the raven stepped out and threw himself in his bed again. Burying his face on the pillow he wondered out loud; "Maybe I do like Eyebrows... Izumo..." The girl would be mad if he called her 'Eyebrows' again.

"Eh?" The voice of the pinkette boy rang, making Rin to jump off his bed in panic.

"N-n-nothin'! I was just talking with myself!" Waving his hands around for emphasis, Rin tried to change the topic but his mind couldn't come up with anything smarter than; 'so, how's the weather out there?'. For all the times Shima could have stepped in his room, he really had to walk in the other's room in the wrong time and hear the wrong words from the half-demon. Blushing brightly, Rin thanked in his mind to whatever mighty being he'd believe in because he succeded at trying to make the other avoid asking about what he said, even if Shima insisted that he heard the name of his dear Izumo-chan.


End file.
